Finally A Winner
by kartoonkitty124
Summary: Sakura enters the Konohas Annual Talent Show after being rejected by Sasuke again. She sings a song,Winner at a losing game by the Rascal Flatts, in front of Sasuke.How will Sasuke react. Will he hate her more or realize a new feeling?[SasSak]


A/N:Hello all! it's been awhile eh?? lmfao...well im in the middle of a writers block on muh other stories unfortunatly but then i was listenin to this song by the Rascal Flatts on the radio called Winner at a losing game and it reminded me of Sasuke and Sakura and u'll all see why but i warn u now that i made a minor 2 changes in the song...just the part where it says man i put woman and the part where it says girl i put boy so it wuld make alot more sense. Well imma stop my rambling and get on with the story enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto but if i did then Sasuke wuld fall for Sakura and not leave and Kakashi wuld luv Gai!...KIDDING! Well about the Kakashi Gai part any wayz...i still luv SasSak!! yay!!! Nor do i own the Rascal Flatts or their song Winner at a losing game.

A pink haired kunoichi walked silently down the street on her way home from team 7's training spot. Sakura sighed and looked down at the leaf covered street below her. Once again the Uchiha Prodigy had denied her, this one probably being the most rutheless one yet.

**Flash Back**

_Kakashi had left leaving the trio to talk amongst themselves or whatever it is they did after training. Sakura, being the confident happy girl she was, decicided to try and ask Sasuke out on a date again. I mean, she hadn't asked him out in atleast two months from her last rejection and perhaps he would accept seeing as how she had grown somewhat in the last two months. Sakura had stopped worrying(i dont think i spelt that right but w/e lolz) about her appearance and had improved alot on her medical and kunoichi skills._

_Happily, she skipped over to the Uchiha who was on the bridge and readying himself to finally go home when he heard her voice calling to him._

_"SASUKE-KUN!" she sang sweetly. Sasuke sighed._

_**What could she possibly want. **__Sasuke thought agrivated._

_"Ano Sasuke-kun? Would you...um...maybe like to...um...g-go get s-some ramen or s-something." Sakura asked blushing slighty and pushing her two pointer fingers together shyly(and she's supposed to be confident! ha!). The raven haired boy finally lost it. How many times did he have to reject her before she finally got the point!?_

_"SAKURA! I HONESTLY THOUGHT THAT YOU GREW UP! BUT NO! NOW YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO BEING YOUR ANNOYING PESTERING WAYS! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO AWAY AND STOP BEING A FUCKING BURDEN ALREADY! I'M SERIOUSLY SICK OF YOU!" _

_He roughly shoved her aside and stalked off in the direction of his home. Naruto, witnessing the whole thing stood up angrily and ran to Sakuras' side._

_"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN SASUKE-TEME!"_

_Sakura just fell to her knees, starring at the onyx eyed boys' retreating back until he was gone from her vision. Naruto looked down at the poor kunoichi sadly. He understood what she was feeling. He knew how much she cared for the stuck up Uchiha and that how much her supposed "crush" wasn't a crush at all._

_"Sakura-chan-" Naruto began to say but was cut off by a smiling Sakura._

_"It's ok Naruto, I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure Sakura-chan?"_

_She nodded and picked herself up off the wooden floor of the bridge._

_"Do you want me to walk you home?"_

_She shook her head and put on a small smile that he could easily see through. She was hurt, and no matter what kind of smile she put on, he could see it as clear as daylight._

_"Thank you anyway Naruto-kun, but I'd like to be alone for a little while. To think some. But I'd be happy to walk home with you tomarrow if you'd like."_

_"Sure. Ok Sakura-chan," he smiled," Just be careful ok?"_

_"I will." she said as she began to walk away towards the direction of her house._

**End Of Flashback**

Sakura bit her bottom lip to keep the tears from showing. Usually she could hold them back and smile and forget about the words he would say to her, but this time was just to much. Warm tears slowly ran down her porcelain skin.

_Oh god...here I go with the tears and dramatics again..._

The emerald eyed girl looked at the street below her once again when something caught her eye. Below her feet was a light blue colored paper. Sakura, curious to see what it said, picked up the paper and read it outloud to herself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Fall has come yet once again which means for all you shinobi and kunoichi...it's time for the yearly Konoha Talent Show. You think you got talent? Stop by the Godaimes' office to sign up. Today is the last day to sign up. The show will be held on 11/16/07. Hope to see you all there."

_11/16/07...That's tomarrow! Well...sounds like a good idea...i could sing! Maybe if Sasuke-kun comes and hears me he'll like me more!_

With that new found thought, Sakura turned around and headed towards the Godaimes' office. The paper blew away in the wind once again and at the small print on the very bottom it read:

Must Tryout Before Performance...We Will NOT Have Another Lee Incident Again!!!

That is the part...that Sakura never read.

---------------------------------------------------------------

15 Minutes later...

_Knock Knock Knock..._

_"_Come In!" yelled a big busted blonde, also known as the Godaime Tsunade.

Sakura slowly made her way into the office, gently shutting the door behind her.

"Why hello there Sakura-san!" Tsunade said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

Sakura took a deep breath as she walked up to the Godaimes desk," I'd like to sign up for the Konoha Talent Show."

Tsunade looked suprised but then smiled, "Ok Sakura. So what do you wish to do in the talent show?"

"I..." she paused taking another deep breath," I'd like to sing Tsunade-sama." She said with a blush rising to her cheeks.

Tsunade looked at her and smiled even brighter, "Alright Sakura. Do you have a song right now?" Sakura looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?"

"Didn't you read the bottom of the paper? You have to audition before you go on the stage. That's why it's called a "Talent Show".

Sakura instantly went pale. She didn't bother looking at the bottom of the page.

_Well...I really want to do this. So I guess one song in front of the Godaime would be ok..."_

"Um...well I have a song that I know that I could sing right now I guess."

"Very well...proceed." Tsunade said, waiting for the shy pink haired kunoichi to begin singing.

Sakura took a deep breath and began to sing softly.

[TearDrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

[Chorus:

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

As she continued to sing she sang with more feeling and emotion. Suddenly, silent tears spilt from her emerald orbs.__

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

[Repeat Chorus

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Sakura stopped and looked at the Godaime with watery eyes. The look on the Godaimes face was priceless. She had her eyes wide open and her mouth way almost touching the ground. Heck! It could have been for all Sakura knew. She looked at Tsunade with curiosity.

"Was it that bad?" Sakura asked worriedly. Tsunade snapped out of her trance like state of shock and smiled handing the kunoichi a tissue. Sakura wiped her eyes and waited for her medical trainers answer to whether or not she would be performing.

"Sakura...I had no idea that..."

Sakura gulped.

"That you could sing like _that."_

"And what exactly does _that _mean?" Sakura asked.

"Your singing is unbelievable! It's like you popped out of a CD! Your just...amazing!" Tsunade said excited.

Sakura smiled widely. "Does that mean that I'm in the Talent Show?"

"Of Course!"Tsunade smiled and wrote the girls name down on the list. Then bid her farewell.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day...aka...Konoha Talent Show Day!

Sasuke was waiting at the bridge alone when he heard a loudmouth blonde shout his name.

"OI! TEME!"

"Hn." he replied, looking down into the water. It had been 20 minutes since all of them were supposed to meet at the bridge for training. Kakashi was always late, Naruto showed up late but not as late as Kakashi would, but Sakura, Sakura was always on time, except for today. Today was the first time Sakura had EVER been late.

"Hey teme?" Naruto asked his stotic friend. Sasuke looked up from his position on the railing on the bridge at the fox boy, letting him no to continue with his question.

"Do you know where Sakura-chan is? She's never late like this. I'm worried about her." Naruto said, his eyes and voice holding concern for his pink haired green eyed teammate.

As if on que, a loud poof echoed throughout the bridge and Kakashi poofed out of no where.

"Sorry Im late folks but I got lost on the road of Love-"

"LIAR!!!"Naruto shouted, but then grew silent as he noticed that he was the only one yelling at Kakashi and frowned.

"Kakashi sensei? Do you know where Sakura-chan is? It's not like her to be late like this." Naruto asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah! Sakura could not make it today because of something she has to take care of. But I can guaranty that you both will be seeing her later on in the afternoon. But for now let us begin our training!" Kakashi smiled under his mask and began the teams training.

--------------------------------------------------------

After Training

"Good spar today you two. But before you leave I have one more assignmen for the both of you."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the man like he had two heads but let him continue.

"Tonight is the night of the annual Konoha Talent Show. Your assignment is to show up and stay for the WHOLE show."

Sasukes sweatdropped. No way was he gonna go to a stupid show to watch stupid people do stupid talents that probably aren't even good. Besides, what would Kakashi do if he didn't go?

As if reading his mind Kakashi said,"And if you don't show up...then you will have to go around dressed in Lee outfits and hang out with Lee and Gai ALL WEEK."

Hearing this, Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped and imagined themselves in green spandex suits and having Lee and Gai force them to play ring around the rosie and practice the smile and Gai pose. The thought made both them shudder. They were definantly going. Kakashi smirked and waved goodbye, poofing away into the unknown.

------------------------------------------------

7:00 pm At the Konoha Talent Show

People gathered into the seats fastly and soon people were having to stand and sit in the aisles because it became so crowded. Sakura stood behind the curtain of the giant out-door stage. She rung her hands and had a look of nausia all over.

_There's so many people_.She thought nervously. But what really was making her nervous was that sitting right in the front row was none other than the Uchiha Prodigy. Naruto and Kakashi were also there along with more than half of Konoha. Tsunade came out and put her hand on Sakuras shoulder.

"You'll do fine. Trust me." She said reassuringly. Sakura smiled and nodded. With that Tsunade stepped through the curtain and into the spot light.

"Welcome all to the Annual Konoha Talent Show! As you all know we only pick the best through our auditions to show you the best entertainment of Konoha!We will give the prize out at the end of the show to the person you thought had the most talent! So now we present our first act...Kimoyo and her guitar!"

Everyone clapped as a girl with long black hair and bright purple eyes walked onto the stage with her acustic guitar. She began to play and everyone starred in amazement.

_She's really good! This is gonna be really hard to beat._ Sakura thought. As the show went on more and more people with amazing talent went on and it was down to the last three people which meant that...

"Next we have...Haruno Sakura and she will be singing for us tonight!"Tsunade said with a very big smile. The lights dimmed and Sakura slowly walked onto the stage. She looked beautiful! She had her hair fully down with soft curls going down to the middle of her back. She wore a soft light green dress that came down to her knees and had a slit that went up to her mid thigh. The light makeup she wore made her eyes shine and she smiled lightly. Boys in the crowd whistled and she smiled even brighter. Sakura took a deep breath.

------------------------------------------------------

In The Audience

"WOW! Sakura-chan looks amazing ne Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled excitedly. Sasuke just stared at the girl on the stage who was smiling. Sakura indeed looked gorgeous, but he wouldn't let Naruto know that. She glanced down at Naruto and Kakashi and smiled, then looked over to Sasuke and her smiled disapeared. Sasukes eyes showed an expression of pure shock in them and something else too...hurt. That's when he discovered...that he missed her voice calling him in the morning. He missed the hyper girl who constantly asked him out. He liked her and not just as a friend, no, he li- no...he loved her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

On The Stage

Sakura took a deep breath and signaled for the music to start. Suddenly music filled the stage and where the audience was sitting. And a soft and beautiful singing filled the area.

[Winner At A Losing Game by Rascal Flatts

_Baby, look here at me  
Have you ever seen me this way  
I've been fumblin' for words  
Through the tears and the hurt and the  
pain  
I'm gonna lay it all out  
On the line tonight  
And I think that it's time  
To tell this uphill fight goodbye_

CHORUS  
Have ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game

I know that baby, you tried  
To find me somewhere inside of you  
But you know you can't lie  
Boy, you can't hide the truth  
Sometimes two hearts  
Just can't dance to the same beat  
So I'll pack up my things  
And I'll take what remains of me

CHORUS  
Have ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game

I know that I'll never be the woman that you need or love  
Yeah, baby it's killin' me to stand here and see  
I'm not what you've been dreamin' of

CHORUS  
Have ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game

Oh, oh, if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game  
Ooo, I'm tired of losing  
Oh, oh, oh-

Sakura finished and everyone was silent. She stared into the audience and saw eyes wide with shock. All of a sudden she saw a person in the back stand and begin to clap. Then the rest of the audience stood and clapped, whistled, you name it. She smiled and looked down at Naruto and Kakashi. They were applauding and Naruto was screaming and saying how well she did. But when she didn't see her raven haired love in the front row any more, her smile faded and she returned to the back of the stage. All kinds of people told her how great she was and she sadly thanked them. Sakura finally made it back to her area of the backstage that was claimed for her. She shut the curtain and turned around and gasped.

There, in the middle of her area, was the Uchiha Prodigy. He was smirking and looking directly into her emerald eyes. Sakura blushed a little and moved around the onyx eyed boy to retrieve her coat. When she felt someone starring she turned around and starred at Sasuke straight in the eyes.

"What. Did you just come back here to just tell me off, cuz if-" Sakura was cut off when she felt a pair of lips crash against hers and her eyes widened. They pulled apart and Sakura stared into onyx orbs and vice versa.

"Sakura. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never meant anything that I ever said to hurt you and I just wanted to let you know that I..I..I...l-l-lov-" Now Sasuke was cut off by Sakura pressing her finger up to his lips.

"I know." She said caringly. They heard the last act finish and Tsunades booming voice over the speakers.

"Will all judges please stand." Four random people from the audience stood and bowed to Tsunade. She then called all the contestants to the stage. Sakura pecked Sasuke on the cheek and went to the stage as he went back to his seat.

"Well these four judges have talied(if thats how you spell it) up the votes for all our contestants. And the one with the most votes and the winner of our Talent Show is..."

Sakura gulped and shut her eyes.

"...HARUNO SAKURA!" Tsunade along with the rest of the crowd cheered and Sakura opened her eyes in shock.

_I...WON!!!_

Sakura walked up to Tsunade and Tsunade hugged her, handing her a medium sized trophy and presented her with two tickets.

"The prize is...two tickets to...Royal Carribean Cruise Lines to the Bahamas!" Tsunade laughed.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke and smirked. Sasuke then leapt onto the stage and embraced Sakura in a hug, then kissed her passionatly. Sasuke broke the kiss and they smirked at eachother.

"Looks like we're going to the Bahamas."Sakura smirked.

**END**_  
_


End file.
